


There Aren't Enough Scoundrels In Your Life

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition's diplomat comes to Val Royeaux to contract Isabela as their new smuggler, but the pair find themselves hitting it off. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Aren't Enough Scoundrels In Your Life

Isabela sighed as they made dock in Val Royeaux. She rather hated Orlais in general, but several of her crew members had gotten the idea in their heads that they should have a shopping trip. While Isabela also agreed with them that she wanted new undergarments, she rather would have taken them as souvenirs from bedded lovers.

Which had been awhile, now that she thought of it. Perhaps she could make use of the trip to find herself a little action. She did love corrupting a noble. 

She stepped off the boat, shouting a few orders to her second in command. She adjusted her hat, smoothing out her red floor length jacket, adjusting the hem of her short black dress. She looked fit to thrill. Though she might find herself a bath first before she went seducing.

Isabela walked into the summer market, trying to remember where the local bathhouse was, as it had been a few years since she was last in the city. Most likely in the western corridor, she thought, but she had time to wander a bit. 

"Admiral?"

Isabela turned seeing a young Antivan woman standing behind her, heaps of papers under her arms. Isabela grinned, admiring her deep brown eyes and nervous smile. 

"What can I do for you, kitten?" Isabela asked.

The woman flushed slightly before clearing her throat, "My name is Lady Josephine Montilyet of the Inquisition. I have been trying to contact you for some time. Leliana has had difficulty, so I motivated your crew to come to the city so I could speak with you."

Isabela sighed, "Fine. Come walk with me."

Josephine continued, "Thank you. The Inquisition has need for those who can transport goods into Orlais and you come highly recommended as a-"

Her voice dropped slightly, "Smuggler of fine goods. I have often needed to bring in luxury items without arousing suspicion. Varric told me you are the best at what you do."

"I try," Isabela said, glancing at the signposts, "But I don't get involved with politics. I was in Kirkwall when that shit storm blew up, I have no interest in getting involved in another ideals war."

"It would only be a job," Josephine insisted, "You would not be a member of the Inquisition and you would be free to take rival contracts as needed. We simply require someone with skills and contacts."

Isabela indicated towards the bathhouse, "Look, kitten, this is my stop. If you want to keep talking, you're going to have to come in with me."

Josephine said calmly, "Then let us go in."

Isabela smirked and entered the establishment, paying for both her and her guest. They went into a change room, stripping into white robes and putting their belongings in a locked chest. Isabela led Josephine into the pools and stripped out of her robe, sinking into the mineral tub.

Isabela looked up as Josephine confidently took off her robe, revealing her lovely freckled dark skin. Josephine sat down in the tub beside her, meeting her straight in the eyes as she continued.

"What could I offer you to make this agreement work?" Josephine asked.

Isabela glanced over her and then replied, "Assurance. If my crew is spending this much time in Orleasian waters during the civil war, I need to know that the Inquisition will protect them. I want immunity if Gaspard wins. If things go to hell, I want to know you have the resources to get my men out."

Josephine agreed, "Done. Commander Cullen will work out a strategy."

"Cullen?" Isabela chuckled, "Now that's a blast from the past. I think I've met everyone in your little organization. And slept with at least half of them."

Josephine blushed slightly, "As I said, you are well-connected, a benefit to the Inquisition. We are also willing to offer you 10% of any merchandise we carry, with acceptations to particular items on our discretion. But you will be paid a cash value accordingly."

"20%," Isabela negotiated.

"10%," Josephine said, "As well as your standard fee for each voyage, which will be discussed with the Inquisitor should you accept the post."

"Master Smuggler?" Isabela teased.

"Something like that," Josephine said.

"So what now?" Isabela said, "If I do accept."

"Lady Inquisitor is staying nearby, as she has other business in the city. If you are interested, you are to dine with us this evening and discuss it further with her. Varric is also eager to see you."

Isabela shrugged, "Why not? Free meal at least. Okay, you've got me. I have to say, you are not what I imagined you would look like. You are wasted writing letters with a face like that."

Josephine giggled slightly and looked away, "Surely, you say that to all the diplomats."

Isabela grinned, "Only the pretty ones. Perhaps after the bath, I could interest you in a tour of the ship. Just to make sure it is up to your standards."

Josephine admitted, "It would be unwise of me to sign a contract without an inspection."

"Then let's scrub," Isabela said, "I never tire of showing the love of my life off."

****

Isabela offered her hand, helping Josephine onboard.

"Welcome to the Siren," Isabela said.

Josephine glanced around at the sails, admiring the masts. It had been awhile since she had been aboard a cargo ship, particularly one so skillfully crafted.

"You know a lot about boats, my lady?" Isabela asked, guiding her towards the bow.

"Only a little," Josephine said, "My family has been merchants for a very long time, but I have not been involved so much in the family business. We were blacklisted...it is a very long story."

"Politics," Isabela said, "Is a fool's game. It's why I run my own ship. I take care of my men, I get the job done. No muss, no fuss."

"I admire that," Josephine admitted, leaning on the railing, "It is a necessary evil, the Game, but what I do serves the greater good. It just requires...patience. A lot of patience."

"Well, you've already won me over," Isabela smirked, "You don't have to worry about wooing me any further."

Isabela's hand brushed against hers and Josephine blushed, pulling away.

"Let me show you the cargo holds," Isabela said, "That way you can tell your mistress how much we can carry. She's not a big boat, but she's fast and can handle cannon fire better than any I've ever steered."

Isabela once again offered her hand to help her down beneath the deck. Josephine felt a shiver run through her as she accepted.

****

Isabela ran to hug Varric, twirling the dwarf in her arms.

"How are you, you cad?" Isabela teased, "You've put on some weight! I love it!"

"And that hat is as big as I thought it would be," Varric laughed, "You'll block out the sun, Rivani! Ruffles, have you been taking good care of my girl?"

Josephine said, "Yes, we went to the baths, toured her ship, and then we even did a little shopping and had some lunch. It's been a wonderful day."

"Uh huh," Varric said, glancing up at Isabela.

Isabela shrugged as they entered into the dining hall. Adaar stood up to greet her, dismissing the man beside her.

"Admiral Isabela," she said, "I've heard much about you over the months. Please, have a seat. Dinner will be served shortly."

Varric sat beside Isabela and Josephine and the Inquisitor sat across from them.

Isabela looked up at Josephine with a smile, admiring her. It had been awhile since she had been so taken with someone. She was incredibly attractive but also...sweet. She reminded her a little of Hawke when she first came to Kirkwall, young and idealistic. It was comforting.

Josephine smiled in return, not noticing the meal set out before her. Varric coughed slightly and they broke their gaze. Isabela paid little attention to the rest of the conversation, letting Varric talk about old times while she made the odd comment. After the meal was finished, Adaar and Josephine went off to discuss the final contract and Varric pulled Isabela aside into the drawing room.

"I see you have your eye on Ruffles," Varric said, sitting down.

Isabela scoffed, "No, she's too...naive and too sickly sweet. You know me, I need someone rough and wild. I was thinking of heading to the Gilded Lily after this. I need to work off some steam. You could come, we can have a few drinks-"

Varric raised his eyebrows and Isabela.

"I don't know," she said, "You think a lady like her and a girl like me could-"

"No," Varric cut her off, "Now Josie is a nice girl. Cute as a button. Don't you dare schtup this one and take off."

"I wouldn't do-" 

Varric glared.

"Okay, that is something I might have done in the past," Isabela agreed, "But I'm wiser and maturer now. I leave notes now."

Josephine entered the room and Varric made a signal to Isabela that he was watching her. Isabela stood until Josephine sat.

"I have all the papers here," Josephine said, "If you have a few minutes, read over and sign. Leliana will be in touch whenever a mission for you arises."

She hesitated, "Thank you. Thank you for such a lovely day."

Isabela leaned back in her chair, "I'm going to be honest with you, my lady, because I'm not in port often and we'll be working together. I like you and I'd like to see you again."

Josephine blushed, "I was not expecting that. Varric told me once you were not exactly known for...romantic intentions."

Isabela smirked, "I've grown up a lot over the last few years and I'm old enough now to know you shouldn't beat around the bush-unless you both have a watchword."

Josephine giggled and Isabela continued, "I just mean that I'd like to write to you and maybe we can see each other again. If you would be interested."

"I'd like that," Josephine said with a soft smile.

Isabela leaned forward, taking Josephine's hand in hers. She kissed it softly, glancing up at her. Then Josephine kissed her. Isabela pulled her into her lap, kissing her again intently.

They heard the door open and Isabela took off her hat, covering Josephine from view. They heard the Inquisitor sigh as they both giggled. 

"My smuggler and my diplomat," Adaar grumbled, "This is going to end well."


	2. I'm Nice Men

"You!"

Isabela turned around, seeing the angry Antivan diplomat storming towards her. She tried to step towards the stairs, but the woman caught her, waving her papers at her.

"Six months!" Josephine shouted, "I haven't heard from you in six months and here you are just waltzing in here like...like a buffoon, flirting with every thing with legs, and you do not come to even say hello to me!"

Varric took both their pints and went off to another table, far away from the fuming ambassador.

"I meant to-"

"Write?" Josephine growled, tossing her documents on the table, "You slip out in the middle of the night without so much as a word-"

"I couldn't find a pen-"

"FOR SIX MONTHS?"

Isabela went bright red and said, "Listen, I-"

"No, you listen," Josephine said, wagging her finger, "I've spent enough time crying over you. I'm done. The Inquisitor was right, Varric was right, my mother was right."

"You told your mother about me?" Isabela said, pleased with herself.

Josephine took off the bracelet on her arm, "Take this. I've already burned all your other letters. I have no interest in seeing you."

"Josie-"

"Don't 'Josie' me," she said sternly, "You better find a new place to bunk, Admiral, you are certainly not welcome in my quarters tonight."

Isabela stood and held her at arm's length, while Josephine continued to growl.

"I was at sea for the entire time," Isabela reassured, "There was no other woman, nor man, nor anyone else who could ever sway me from you. I should have left a note, yes. But I've been faithful. Varric can tell you, that's quite the feat from me."

"How reassuring," Josephine said sarcastically.

"Let's take a walk on the battlements, we'll talk it through."

"Oh yes," Josephine crossed her arms across her chest, "Let's. You'll steal me away into the moonlight. You'll stroke my arm and tell me how beautiful I am and how you're oh so so very sorry and you'll be ever so grateful if I even thought of possibly taking you back. And then bam! We end up back in my quarters. No? Is this not your plan?"

Isabela admitted, "Something like that."

"No," Josephine said firmly, "I told you. We are both too old for this running around nonsense. If you do not want a relationship, fine, but I deserve flowers and romance and nice things. I want you to treat me like a lady, not some...some woman you bed when you happen to be in port."

"Technically, there is no port in Skyhold-"

"Will you listen for once?" Josephine groaned, "You think long and hard, Admiral, about what exactly it is you want from me. Until then, you can find someone else to be your 'saucy little minx', my dear."

Josephine stomped off and Isabela turned on her heel, looking at Varric and his new friends watching from the corner.

"I told you not to mess this up, Rivaini!" Varric called out.

Isabela swore, "I was at sea. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Uh huh," the group replied.

***

Isabela fixed the collar of her shirt and flipped her hair out. She took a deep breath, adjusting her basket of goods under her arm. She shook her hands out nervously before knocking on the door.

Josephine, dressed in her evening gown, opened the door. She immediately slammed it shut. Isabela sighed and knocked again, continuing to knock until Josephine opened it again.

"If you honestly never want to see me again," Isabela promised, "I'll go right now. Because you're right. I should have written. But I promise you, I swear to you, there was never a day I didn't think about you. That night before I left...that was one of the best nights of my entire life, Josie."

"You're trying to flatter me," Josephine said, narrowing her eyes, "It will not work."

"I'm trying to be honest with you," Isabela said, "That's difficult for me. But I really want this to work. So...give me a few minutes, please."

Josephine opened the door reluctantly, letting Isabela inside. Josephine wrapped her housecoat around her body closely and sat down on the couch before the fire. Isabela stood by the door until Josephine gestured for her to sit in the chair across from her.

Isabela sat, bringing the basket before her.

"I didn't know what to say," Isabela admitted, "I was in port a handful of times the entire trip. I should have written, even just to let you know where I was, but I was...I didn't know what to say."

"I'm alive would have been a good start," Josephine pointed out.

"I ended up buying things instead," Isabela said, "Every time we docked. I'd see something and I'd think of you, sweet thing. So...if you're done with me, at least you should get to keep your presents."

Josephine looked over skeptically as Isabela placed the first item on the table.

"Shea butter," she said, "For your skin, because it dries during the winters in Ferelden and you were worried about wrinkles. I got this from a merchant just onthe coast of Tevinter, who promised me no blood magic was involved, but worked just as well as any ritual. Rose flavoured chocolates from Orlais, your favourite, this little puzzle box from Orzammar, to keep on your desk, and well...this."

Isabela opened the jewelry case, showing a ruby pendant, held up by a silver chain.

"I can't accept that," Josephine said kindly, "It would not be proper."

"Of course not, sweet thing," Isabela teased, "That would be the sort of thing a lover would give, not a rejected cad."

"Are you bribing me?" 

"Not at all," Isabela said with a smirk, "I just wanted to let you know. I can use all of these things myself. Except, perhaps the puzzle box. I never did like puzzles. You can't bluff a puzzle."

Josephine said quietly, "You made me feel like a fool, like you just...used me."

Isabela took a deep breath and moved to sit beside her.

"I would never use you, kitten," Isabela said softly, stroking her cheek, "You are...well...too sweet for this world. You are so delicate and beautiful and I could never do anything to hurt you. Not intentionally. You deserve better than me, we both know it. Look...this romantic love business, it generally isn't my thing. But I like you. I really like you."

Josephine blushed slightly and Isabela kissed her hand before rising.

"I'll let you sleep," Isabela said, "Think about it." 

She smiled to herself as she left the room, proud of herself. A good adult conversation about feelings. A honest one too! If that didn't win the heart of fair lady, nothing would.

***

Varric heard the giggling first before he saw the two women kissing in the hallway outside Josephine's office. He grinned to himself and turned around. His own requests could wait for another day.


	3. Wanderlust

Josephine stirred in her sleep, feeling a gentle hand stroke her cheek. She grumbled at first and then sighed happily, feeling Isabela's soft kiss against her skin.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Isabela chuckled, "We've already been in port an hour. So much for getting up early and seeing every inch of the city."

Josephine jumped up, "Gracious, you were supposed to wake me!"

Isabela smiled, "You're too cute when you're sleeping, it didn't seem fair."

Josephine gave her a quick peck before tying her hair back.

"Give me ten minutes," Josephine promised, "And I'll be ready to go. Put on your good walking boats, we're not coming back all day!"

***

Josephine walked down the stepladder, excited to see Isabela waiting for her on the docks of Dairsmuid. She held out her arm and Josephine happily accepted.

"I have a whole itinerary," Josephine said excitedly, pulling the slip of paper out of her purse, "Though I suppose we skip the harbour tour because I slept in. There's a little restaurant that Vivienne told me about nearby, apparently they have the best coffee you've ever tasted."

Isabela grinned, "This is your trip, sweet thing. We'll do whatever you like."

"There's nothing you want to see?" Josephine asked.

Isabela suggested, "There's an amazing view just outside the city. It's a bit of a hike, so we can go out on horseback. I assume you ride, being the good Antivan lady you are."

Josephine giggled, "I am terrible at it, but I can manage for a few miles. We need to go shopping too. It's Yvette's birthday next week, we need to pick something up before we cross over to Antiva. Just a little something."

"There's a perfume vendor I happen to know in the city," Isabela said, "She'll give us a good deal, she owes me a few favours, after all. I know a book vendor too, but your sister does not strike me as...academic in nature."

Josephine sighed, "Sadly not."

They entered the patio of the restaurant, Isabela pulling out a chair for Josephine to sit. Josephine sat across from Isabela, admiring her. The usually flamboyant pirate had in fact put on pants this morning as well as a top that attempted to cover her cleavage.

"I have to practice being respectable when we get to Antiva," Isabela winked.

A server came over and Isabela ordered in Rivani, smiling at Josephine.

"What did you get us?" Josephine asked.

"Trust me," Isabela chuckled, "You'll like it."

***

The lights of Dairsmuid were even more charming at night. Josephine sat on the deck of the sailboat, watching them twinkle. Isabela was nearby, anchoring the boat properly for the evening. 

Isabela sat down beside her, putting her arm around her.

"That was such a wonderful day," Josephine yawned, "Though I think I may not be able to sit properly for a week. It has been too long since I went riding. It was worth it though. Looking out onto the mountains...it was so beautiful."

"You'll like Afsaana," Isabela said sleepily, "There are markets there like you wouldn't believe. Actually rightfully purchased goods. Not like Llomerryn."

"I am surprised you let me get off the boat on that island," Josephine admitted.

Isabela replied, "You can definitely handle yourself, kitten. I've never seen someone swear as quickly as you do. I thought that smuggler was going to cry."

"Well," Josephine said, giggling, "I'm glad we didn't stay there too long, anyways."

Isabela kissed her tenderly and Josephine turned to her, putting her arms around her. They held each other, kissing softly until Isabela turned to yawn.

"So romantic," Josephine teased, "Come on, let's go to bed." 

***

Josephine screamed, holding her legs to her chest as she broke through the water. She swam up to the surface again, splashing Isabela. Isabela swam towards her, giggling.

"You scream like a little girl," Isabela laughed, "its just water."

"It's cold!" Josephine complained, "Why is it so cold?"

"Rialto Bay is typically pretty chilly this time of year," Isabela commented, "I'm sure someone smarter than me could tell you why. Besides, you were the one who wanted to bathe before we reached the shore."

Josephine swam over to Isabela, who rubbed her arms. Josephine grinned and dunked Isabela's head under the water. The pirate shrieked, chasing after her. When she finally caught her, the pair kissed, Isabela holding them against the side of the boat.

Josephine pushed her away, giggling.

"Come on," she teased, "Afsaana awaits!"


End file.
